A Shadwed Past
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: After the Canterlot wedding Princess Luna begins to feel anger towards her nice and nephew. She begins to see flash backs of her old friends. And it does not go away when King Sombra is defeated. Although when she looks deeper into her past she reveals to herself the Truth about Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Discord. OC: Prince Shade, Princess Papillon, Genaral
1. Chapter 1

The past coming back

Shining Armor banged his hoof down onto the table where The Royal Sisters sat, as well as His Wife,Sister, and her friends.

" I am not going to go down with out a fight! Queen Chrysalis is still out there, and she might come back. And I intend to stop her before she has the chance." He said rage consuming him.

" Darling please sit down, have some tea it will calm you." Cadence said reassuring her in-raged husband.

Princess Luna herself got up calmly and secure gesturing to the couple.

" Though we were not there, we hath felt the blast of Love energy. I knoweth that the Changelings art gone for now. And you as a caption of the Royal Guard should knoweth better than anyone, to only fight at which hour one has been threatened. one not go searching for a fight, because an army will findeth thee. Rest assured that if it be true that they do cometh back, we wilt fight. Until then we see no reason to start a fight." Luna said in a calm tone, that still demanded respect.

" And how do we know you didn't help Chrysalis, you said it your self you weren't there. During the Wedding or after! And you already have a dark history!" Shining said rising on his hind legs.

Princess Luna shot a blast of light from her horn, shoving Shining across the room.

" Young Prince, I can handle being disrespected from others. But no one my Young Prince accuses us of working with such evil, doest thou understandeth?" She said in a soft eerie whisper, standing over the Young Stallion. Everyone in the room could have sworn, his coat was even paler than before.

" Now if you will excuse us, we have other things we needeth to attend to. Farewell young Prince, and remember to think about what we hath said." With that she walked out the door leaving the others to settle his outburst.

* * *

White spots filled Luna's vision as she walked down a corridor, she stopped and shook her head. When suddenly, the white spots were filled with images of a White mare with a cyan mane and tail, as well as Blueish-green eyes. She was running across an crystal floor, sliding across with her magic, as she made icy butterfly's help her glide across like ice.

" No! How do I get out of this, ugh!" She said panic filling her voice. Luna used her magic to bring herself out of the vision. She had teleported to her chambers, and noticed tears were blocking her vision. She quickly wiped them away, and practiced that new breathing technique Cadence taught her. The tears didn't stop, however they just kept flowing.

* * *

" I-I-I, I didn't mean to upset her, I just-" Shining Armor started.

" You lost control of your emotions, and lashed out in anger at the first pony you saw. Which in this case was Princess Luna." Twilight said, knowing exactly where her B.B.B.F.F was going.

" Took the words right out of my mouth. Princess Celestia, I am sorry I know better than to act like a foal, especially to one of the ones I have sworn on my life to protect." Shining said lowering his ears and head in shame.

" It is fine Shining Armor, Trust me I understand what it is like being an outlet for anger such as yours." Celestia said, her eyes dimming in sadness.

" Hey! I see frowns, and I can't have anyone having frowns. When I can turn those frowns upside down!" Pinkie Pie said appearing with a massive cake bigger than that of Big Mac.

" Haha, Well I can't say no to a good slice of cake." Celestia giggled

* * *

Twilight pulled Shining away from the crowd,

" Now would be a good time to sneak away and apologize to the Princess." she said with a smile

" Your right Twiliy, thanks for understanding." He said as he pulled his little sister into a hug and slowly left out of the room.

* * *

Shining Armor stopped in front of Princess Luna's room, he raised his hoof to knock when he heard noises. He pressed his ear to the door to hear the sounds.

" No, please stop, No No, NOO! Stop it PLEASE! " Shining Armor jumped as he lit his horn, and teleported into the meeting room,

" Princess Luna's in trouble!" He said panic filling his very soul.

" Well then lets get a move on!" The Cyan pegasus Rainbow Dash said as she took the air and flew down the hallway, faster than the speed of light. until she zoomed back,

" Umm, where is she?"

* * *

" UGH! STOP PLEASE LET ME HAVE SOME PEACE!" Luna said booming in the Royal Canterlot voice.

" Luna, Luna?" Celestia called, No response.

" What could have caused this!?" Twilight asked her wondering what was happening to Princess Luna, one side of her wanted to burst into the room. While the other side wanted to stay and see if she was ok before barging in.

" Uh,uh. S-s-sister? Art though there?" Luna said, breaking her words.

" Yes Luna, I'm here. Were all here." Celestia said worry slipping through her normal steady tone.

" Princess I am very sorry for upsetting you, I just lost-" Shining started before getting cut of.

" You lost your self in your anger young Prince, Trust us we understand. If we thought though were true in thy words, you would have faced a very angry Princess." She chuckled at the thought.

" But surely I upset you." Shining Armor said confusion tinting his words.

" No, Young Prince though has done no crime. It was simply something we had thought long casted from our memories that upset us." she said looking down, her eyes watering. She knew none of the others could she her, so she let silent tears fall.

" Now I am feeling quite tired,we believe we should get some rest. Today has been quite long for us." she said hoping to get them away from her door.

" A-are you sure sister? I can-" Celestia started

" Yes, sister I am quite sure. we can handle these..." she gulped. " These memories for now, should we needeth your help we shall call for you if though art needed."

* * *

When she knew that they were gone, she then unlocked a drawer that had a small portrait of the white mare she had seen before. Her and Luna holding each other in a hugging pose.

" Our dearest friend, why dost though come back to us now. We shall miss you, for all of Eternity. She said a tear dropping on the glass on the frame, she had hidden away from prying eyes for over one-thousand years.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed, I worked hard on this. This story holds no connection to Shadows and Sunlight. Let me know in the comments what you liked. Sorry if you didn't, let me know why you didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is dedicated to be visions, This occurred before Luna became Nightmare Moon.

* * *

The Princess of Ponyville walked along the pavement, she was looking around her small Kingdom. She was a snow white mare, her Mane was a bright Cyan color. Her eyes were bright bluish-green, and she had a dark blue crown with teal circles on end.

' Even if given the change, I would never leave Ponyville for a bigger Kingdom.' she thought to herself as she walked along the path.

She reached a opening at the beginning of the forest. This is where she was headed she needed to talk to Luna, and she rarely got the chance. She walked through the opening as the plants let her through. The plants were calm as always, they let anyone pass into the forest if they did not feel threatening. She kept walking into the forest as the inhabitants fell back, sometimes she thought they were bowing. In their own way. She kept going, even when a ivy stem stuck a thornless rose into her mane. It had fallen of the bush, so no harm had come to the little plant. She gently put a frost spell on it, making sure it would not die soon as well as making turn a bluish color. That was more her style. The Princess kept walking until she heard a loud ** _" AHHHHHH!"_** nearby. Her first thought was to run to the sound and help whoever was in danger.

* * *

" AHHHHHH! Somepony help me!" A unicorn said he was a greyish brown, with a black mane. His eyes were a bright gold, and he had a dragon tooth hanging around his neck. He was hanging upside down from a black Ivy Vine.

" Hold on i'm coming!" A familiar voice said.

" P-princess?" he asked not wanting to disappoint her.

" Yes, shut up and let me get there!"

The Princess of Ponyville stood on one end of the entrance and Princess Luna of the night was on the other end.

" Luna?"

" Papillion?"

" You can do that later, Now help me before-" He was cut of by a vine wrapping around his muzzle, cutting him from speech.

The two Princess used her magic to un-tangle him from the angry vines.

 ** _" What did you do this time?"_** They both said at the same time.

" I was just studying the Poison Joke, and accidentally plucked a petal and then these crazy vines picked me up, gassed me, and then tied me up." He said shuddering at the memory.

" Why were you messing with that flower in the first place, " Papillion started as her friend Luna finished her sentence.

" There is a curse set upon those flowers, you should know they are very-" she said as her expression narrowed

 _" Dangerous!"_ they said finishing each other's sentence.

" Oh please, there is no such thing as curses!" He said with a roll of his eyes.

" You will soon eat those words Baris." Luna said gesturing to his hoof, were fur was falling off.

" AH!" He said jumping back and shaking his hoof like he could shake the curse off.

" Told you." Papillion said, walking over to Princess Luna and giving her a hug.

" My friend, there is much we need to talk about. You coming Baris, or do we have to drag you?" Papillion said looking back at the frazzled Unicorn

" What? Oh yes coming." He said lifting himself off the plush green grass.

* * *

" What do you mean Ponyville is in danger." Princess Celestia said as she looked at Papillon with narrowed eyes

" I don't know for sure-" Papillion started before she was cut off.

" Then there is no need to make a fuss about it." The Princess said scoffing

Princess Luna banged her hoof on the gold painted table

" **thither is no needeth to treat mine cousin that way sister, alloweth that lady finished sentence are thee but in!"** Luna yelled slipping into the the Canterlot voice.

" Luna!" Celestia growled narrowing her eyes.

" Is now a good time to buy in, I found something you might want to see your highness." Baris Alon said cutting in, his hoof wrapped in bandages.

" Yes thank-" Celestia started before she noticed Baris giving the letter to Luna instead of her.

The young Stallion noticed her look and simply said,

" My loyalty is To both you and your sister Princess of the Sun, but Luna comes first-" He narrowed his eyes when he finished " Always." he said as he looked back to Luna, leaving a dumfoaled Celestia. That is until a Greyish white unicorn with a long white beard, as well as bright blue eyes. Walked in, his long star colored cape and long hat jingling with bells. This was StarSwirl the Bearded.

" Ah, StarSwirl. How are you this fine evening?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

" Oh you know, just like always. " He said adjusting his hat.

" I just need to make an announcement, to the whole royal court." He said gesturing to the whole room.

" Oh good Papillion, you're here. You know the forest is rather strange, I thought I saw one that was Iced over." He said to the quiet Princess, laughing. She opened her eyes in shock of being addressed, still embarrassed by being chewed out by the Princess of the Sun.

" Oh yes, anyway. A Royal couple from the North, wanted to make alliances. They have sent a letter, for your permission." He said proudly.

" Now where did I put it?" He said making a circle in pursuit of the letter.

" I believe, Baris has given it to my sister." Celestia said narrowing her eyes at Luna. Luna only grinned.

" Yes indeed, I have already signed and said that we will be making attendance." said said backing away to the door as soon as she saw her sister's eye twitch. as she mouthed

'RUN!" to her friends as she preformed a teleportation spell, transporting her to Ponyville. She could hear her sister screaming her name even from the little town.

* * *

Some could say Luna was unworthy to be royal, she was indeed a troublemaker. And loved a good prank, but when it came down to defending her friends. She would blow down mountains to save them. Tia however, could save herself. She didn't care, if she did she would act like it. Luna thought, Tears misting her eyes. They stopped when she saw the flash of light, that teleported her friends to the small town.

" So Papillion, you needed to talk?" she asked a smile gracing her face, before met with a scowl from her adviser.

* * *

" What made you think that you could disable your sister like that, What happens when she finds you. Or the letter, what if-" He said pacing back and forth muttering, before a kind hoof stopped him.

" What if she was just being a kind friend, that was trying to save my honor." Papillion said, calming him down.

" That however does not mean you are off the hook, Luna!" She snapped, and when she snapped at you it was worse than being sent to Tartarus. Her eyes shrunk to pin pricks as she said what she thought were her last words.

" Oh, Horsefeathers!"


End file.
